fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Andibad/Description of Text - Part 1
some description about sword, etc ... is ripping from game content. Sword Squire's Sword : A wooden sword used for training Paladins More bark than bite Bronze Sword : A sword made of bronze. Easy to wield,but not the strongest sword out there Iron Sword : A heavy sword. Looks imposing, but it's actually a pretty common weapon Silver Sword : An easy-to-handle sword made of silver. Perfect for those with some experience. Gold Sword : A flashy sword made of shiny gold For those well versed in swordsmanship. Captain's Sword : A sword used by the Paladin captain himself Better hope he doesn't catch you with it ... Paladin's Sword : A sword used by Castele's Paladins. It glows with the light of a Paladin's valor. Maajik Blade : A sword used by Al Maajik's Maajiknights. Perfect for any adventure into the desert. Azure Rose : A ritual sword used by Port Puerto nobles, An elegant design belies its lethal edge. Gallant Blade : A sword belonging to a famous swordsman, Its style and strength are unmatched. Joyeuse : A legendary sword tempered from the finest materials and honed for ultimate strength Crystal Sword : A sword that reflects the heart of its user Negativity dulls its usually brilliant glow Key Cutter : Said to be the "key" to any monster's heart, If only it opened locked treasure chests... Bone Sword : A cursed sword. It is recommended that the user take great care in using it. Adventurer's Sword : A sword housing the spirit of an adventurer, passed down from generation to generation Custom Bronze Sword : A design made popular by the Ironsmith. It's easy to wield and the hottest sword around! Squire's Sword : A sword used by Paladins in training. Cannot be sold now. Claymore Novice's Claymore : A beginner's greatsword. Great for training, but not so good against bigger monsters Bronze Claymore : A greatsword made of bronze. Of reasonable size and weight, but a bit on the weak side Iron Claymore : A heavy greatsword made of iron. A fairly good sword...if you can lift it. Silver Claymore : Easy-to-handle greatsword made of silver. Suitable for practicing those heavy swings. Gold Claymore : greatsword made of gold. Its weight gives it a surprising amount of destructive power Flamberge : A greatsword of fiery design. Its shape gives it a unique cut all its own Arcana Blade : A greatsword imbued with magical power. It fills the wielder with arcane energy Demonic Void : A greatsword teeming with demonic energy. Control it, or it will control you. Crescent Blade : A mythical sword of light. Its radiance can vanquish even the darkest of evils. Giga Buster : A legendary sword made by ancient giants. Said to be mighty enough to split the earth Other (i just lazy to reformat them) : Novice's Claymore A beginner's claymore Cannot be sold now. Novice's Dagger A beginner's dagger Not much, but better than nothing Bronze Dagger A dagger made of bronze. Suitable for adventurers from all walks of Life! Iron Dagger A durable dagger made of iron. Its blade is extremely sharp, so be extra careful! Silver Dagger A dagger made of silver. Monsters' natural aversion to silver makes it a reliable weapon Gold Dagger A dagger made of gold. Its gaudy looks can make even the toughest monster cringe Rogue's Dagger Loved by "treasure hunters" for its lightness Very reliable when..."procuring" treasure Hunter's Bow A beginner's bow. Not much stronger than a peashooter Oak Bow A bow made of oak. Nice and sturdy for lining up those all-important shots Pine Bow A bow made of pine wood. While well made, it takes considerable strength to use Palm Bow A sturdy bow made of palm wood. It can take some getting used to, but it's worth it Sugar Bow A bow made of sugar wood. A nicely balanced bow Orca Bow A mighty bow that shoots arrows like jets from a whale's blowhole. Quite the rarity! Flaming Bow A bow that holds the power of a phoenix With this, you'll never be down and out! Wyvern's Breath A bow that possesses the power of dragons Its power is akin to that of a wyvern's breath. Destiny Bow Holds the power to alter the user's fate. It can turn the battle in your favor. Forest Bow A sacred bow that may only be wielded by those chosen by the forest itself Hunter's Bow A beginner's bow. Cannot be sold now. Novice's Wand A beginner's magic wand It's more bark than bite. Oak Wand A magic wand made of oak. Its power is nothing to write home about. Pine Wand A magic wand made of pine wood. Capable of channeling the user's magic. Palm Wand A magic wand made of palm wood. Its look and feel are well known. Sugar Wand A magic wand made of sugar wood Its shiny finish exudes a magical air Mooncrest Wand A wand believed to contain the essence of the moon. It exudes an otherworldly glow. Star Wand A wand said to hold the essence of the stars. It shines brightly through the darkness Batastic Wand A wand said to house the power of a demon Stare at it and you might be lost in darkness Dragon's Tail A wand made from a dragon's tail. The dragon's spirit still inhabits the wand Purrfection Wand A wand with a distinctly feline style This wand is the cat's meow! Wand of Wisdom An old wand used since the dawn of time. It's said to hold the lives of all its former users. Serpent Wand The most sought after of legendary wands. Grants the user unparalleled magical power. Novice's Wand A beginner's magic wand Cannot be sold now. Relic Sword Once used by an ancient sect of Paladins. Crafted using techniques long forgotten Blossom Blade A sword embodying all that is just. Simply looking at it inspires valiant acts of justice! Rune Sword A sword with an ominous curse. It steadily consumes the wielder's Life force Divine Blade A sword blessed by the gods. It grants the wielder the power of the gods themselves. Champion's Blade A sword once used by a champion of old. It is told of in many a Reverian legend Crabtastrophe Houses the rage of a goddess. Can be quite the deadly weapon! Berserker's Rage Said to send the wielder into a blind fury. Be it demon or god, none will escape your rage! Lunares Blade A claymore blessed by the gods. It holds the power of all who have ever wielded it Ancient Dagger A dagger from a bygone age. Imbued with the rarest of ancient powers! Dungeon Dagger A dagger used by the royal guard. It has helped send many a villain to the dungeons! Demonic Dagger A dagger possessed by a sinister darkness It mercilessly consumes all light around it Divine Dagger A dagger blessed by the gods. This dagger penetrates darkness better than any torch! Wyvern Bow A bow created in ancient times. Grants the wielder the power of a mighty wyvern. Hermes Bow A bow created millennia ago. Its arrows cut through air like a hot knife through butter Heartbreaker A bow that can destroy the very hearts of its enemies—or even the wielder's own heart Thunderstrike Bow A bow that harnesses the power of storms. Rains down arrows with deadly precision Dragon Wand An age-old wand that bestows the wisdom of an ancient dragon upon its user Bon-Bon Wand Resembles a treat more than a weapon, but don't be fooled—its power is pretty sweet! Chaos Bringer A wand with a demon sealed within, the very presence of which taints the wielder's soul Wand of Dawn A wand holding the spirit of a god. Grants the user divine power to vanquish all darkness! Dragon King Sword Sword of Castele's legendary Dragon King. Few people have ever seen it in person. Erik's Sword Used by King Erik in his younger days It is a symbol of the family dynasty. Olivia's Scimitar The blade of the legendary Pirate King. It's seen countless fierce sea battles. Dragonslayer's Sword A sword used by the Dragonslayer. It has a long history steeped in blood and glory 未知のアイテム。最新データを ダウンロードすれば詳細がわかります。 Furia del Mar A claymore from Port Puerto legend. It can unleash the fury of the ocean. Odin's Blade The claymore used by Odin It appears the sword is able to control itself. Sword of Heroes Used by Gladstone in his younger days It looks like it could pack quite a wallop! 未知のアイテム。最新データを ダウンロードすれば詳細がわかります。 Laura's Dagger A dagger given to Laura by King Erik. It has a very lightweight and slim design 未知のアイテム。最新データを ダウンロードすれば詳細がわかります。 Spirit King Bow An ancient bow from the Elderwood Personal armament of the Spirit King. Leo's Bow A bow used by Leo. Each arrow cuts through the sky like a shooting star. 未知のアイテム。最新データを ダウンロードすれば詳細がわかります。 Dark Sultan's Wand A magic wand from Al Maajik legend. Once used by the Legendary Dark Sultan. Esmeralda's Wand A magic wand used by Esmerelda. Imparts to the user the wisdom of the ancients. 未知のアイテム。最新データを ダウンロードすれば詳細がわかります。 Name #Unknown Item #Unknown Item #Unknown Item #Unknown Item #Unknown Item #Unknown Item #Unknown Item #Unknown Item #Unknown Item #Cutter's Cap #Miner's Helmet #Miner's Puffy Helmet #Hunter's Hat #Huntress Hat #Blacksmith's Beanie #Blacksmith's Cap #Brave Bandana #Bright Bandana #Fishy Green Hood #Fishy Pink Hood #Slugger's Helm #Plain Helmet #Mage's Hood #Witch's Hood #Alchemist's Bandana #Pan-Fried Helm #Potluck Helm #Woodland Beret #Avalanche Helmet #Sniper's Hat #Hammer Head #Chief's Bandana #Harbor Hood #Steel Helm #Elder Wizard's Hood #Crusader's Circlet #Crusader's Tiara #Creativity Cap #Five-Star Hat #Quilted Hat #Artisan's Hat #Highland Beret #Prisoner's Hat #Sheepish Cap #Snow Hat #Monarch Crown #Netted Hat #Shellmet #Sailor's Hat #Diving Goggles #Flower Hair Clip #Buccaneer Hat #Gaudy Hat #Twisted Headband #Halo #Cup Cap #Desert Headdress #Jade Turban #Gladiator's Helm #Maharaja Turban #Spikeband #Yippee-Ki-Yay Hat #Dancer's Veil #Demon Headpiece #Leather Hat #Savage Cap #Beastly Cap #Mermaid Helm #Snakeskin Helm #Dragon Helm #Iron Helm #Gold Helm #Magic Helm #Inferno Helm #Tidal Helm #Holy Helm #Flame Hood #Aqua Hood #Earth Hood #Wind Hood #Light Hood #Umbral Hood #Frigid Headwear #Coastal Headwear #Sandy Headwear #Grotto Headwear #Sky-High Headwear #Grinning Hat #Shark Hat #Forest Longcoat #Forest Dress #Miner's Cuirass #Miner's Frock #Hunter's Tunic #Huntress Top #Carpenter's Tunic #Carpenter's Shirt #Carp Smock #Carp Tunic #Cloth Merc Armor #Light Merc Armor #Paladin's Cuirass #Paladin's Breastplate #Woodland Jacket #Grand Miner's Cuirass #Sniper's Tunic #Chief's Apron #Berserker's Armor #Crusader's Plating #Castele Shirt #Castele Blouse #Quilted Coat #Artisan's Apron #Tuxedo #Highland Top #Dueling Doublet #Prisoner's Shirt #Snow Suit #Monarch Doublet #Harbor Hunk Doublet #Harbor Honey Blouse #Seafarer's Doublet #Twin-Tail Jacket #Shell Cuirass #Sailor's Top #Holiday Shirt #Holiday Top #Buccaneer Coat #Gaudy Jacket #Summer-Fun Top #Angelic Tunic #Desert Top #Twilight Top #Chic Maajik Top #Chic Maajik Loose Top #Linen Tunic #Gladiator's Cuirass #Puffy-Sleeved Top #Maharaja Robe #Spike Tank Top #Yippee-Ki-Yay Outfit #Dancer's Top #Devilish Shirt #Leather Jerkin #Savage Brigandine #Beastly Brigandine #Mermaid Mail #Snakeskin Mail #Dragon Mail #Iron Cuirass #Gold Cuirass #Magic Cuirass #Inferno Cuirass #Tidal Cuirass #Holy Cuirass #Frigid Brigandine #Coastal Brigandine #Sandy Brigandine #Grotto Brigandine #Sky-High Brigandine #Fluffy-Ribbon Top #Forest Pantaloons #Forest Bottoms #Rock Bottoms #Miner Short-Shorts #Hunter's Trousers #Huntress Bottoms #Carpenter's Slimfit #Carpenter's Baggies #Carp Trousers (M) #Carp Trousers (F) #Mercenary's Greaves (M) #Mercenary's Greaves (F) #Paladin Leg Guards (M) #Paladin Leg Guards (F) #Woodland Trousers #Grand Miner's Bottoms #Sniper's Culottes #Chief's Shorts #Tough Leg Guards #Crusader's Leg Guards #Castele Slacks #Castele Skirt #Quilted Bottoms #Artisan's Puffy Shorts #Formal Slacks #Highland Kilt #Dueling Bottoms #Prisoner's Pants #Snow Bottoms #Monarch Tights #Harbor Hunk Slacks #Harbor Honey Skirt #Seafarer's Capris #Watermeloons #Shell Bottoms #Sailor's Bottoms #Sea Trunks #Sea Sarong #Buccaneer Bottoms #Gaudy Bottoms #Summer-Fun Bottoms #Angelic Pantaloons #Loose Trousers #Desert Diva Skirt #Chic Maajik Capris #Chic Maajik Skirt #Linen Bottoms #Gladiator's Leg Guards #Loose Stripies #Maharaja Bottoms #Punk Bottoms #Yippee-Ki-Yay Chaps #Dancer's Bottoms #Demon Tights #Leather Leggings #Savage Leggings #Beastly Leggings #Mermaid Leggings #Snakeskin Leggings #Dragon Leggings #Iron Leg Guards #Gold Leg Guards #Magic Leg Guards #Inferno Leggings #Tidal Leggings #Holy Leggings #Frigid Bottoms #Coastal Bottoms #Sandy Bottoms #Grotto Bottoms #Sky-High Bottoms #Striped Skirt #Sunshine Skirt #Lined Skirt #Checkered Skirt #Frilly Skirt #Polka-Dot Skirt #Banded Skirt #Denim Long Skirt #Furnace Apron (M) #Furnace Apron (F) #Mage's Robe #Witch's Robe #Weaver's Outfit #Seamstress Dress #Alchemical Jacket #Alchemical Dress #Chef's Apron (M) #Chef's Apron (F) #Heatwave Apron #Elder Wizard's Robe #Fashionista Dress #Doctor's Garb #Five-Star Outfit #Pretty Princess Dress #Fluffy Suit #Flame Robe #Aqua Robe #Earth Robe #Wind Robe #Light Robe #Umbral Robe #Famous Fisher's Smock #Miner's Mitts #Carpenter's Gloves #Merc Gauntlets #Paladin's Gauntlets #Cook's Gloves #Woodland Bangles #Grand Miner's Mitts #Sniper's Gloves #Hammer Gloves #Chief's Hand Guards #Famous Fisher's Gloves #Metal Gauntlets #Crusader's Gauntlets #Silk Pincushion #Quilted Mittens #Artisan's Mitts #Fluffy Mitts #Snow Gloves #Monarch Gloves #Shell Gauntlets #Gaudy Gloves #Angelic Bangles #Gladiator's Wristbands #Gold Bangles #Slash Bangles #Glitter Bangles #Leather Gauntlets #Savage Gauntlets #Beastly Gauntlets #Mermaid Gloves #Snakeskin Gloves #Dragon Gloves #Iron Gauntlets #Gold Gauntlets #Magic Gauntlets #Inferno Gauntlets #Tidal Gauntlets #Holy Gauntlets #Magic Mittens #Frigid Gloves #Coastal Gloves #Sandy Gloves #Grotto Gloves #Sky-High Gloves #Cutter's Shoes #Miner's Shoes #Hunter's Shoes #Blacksmith's Shoes #Carpenter's Shoes #Mercenary's Boots #Wizard's Shoes #Paladin's Boots #Tailor's Shoes #Alchemist's Shoes #Woodland Boots #Grand Miner's Shoes #Sniper's Boots #Hammer Boots #Chief's Safety Boots #Famous Fisher's Sandals #Steel-Toe Shoes #Elder Wizard's Shoes #Crusader's Boots #Fashionista Shoes #Doctor's Shoes #Five-Star Shoes #Lowtop Shoes #Quilted Shoes #Artisan's Shoes #Formal Dress Shoes #Castele Heels #Highland Loafers #Dueling Boots #Hoofing-It Shoes #Snow Shoes #Monarch Loafers #Harbor Sandals #Warrior's Sandals #Ribbon-Laced Shoes #Shell Boots #Starboard Shoes #Beach Sandals #Mules #Buccaneer Boots #Gaudy Shoes #Flip-Flops #Angelic Shoes #Pair of Babouches #Comfy Slippers #Moccasins #Gladiator's Metal Boots #High-Toe Boots #Maharaja Shoes #Platform Boots #Yippee-Ki-Yay Boots #Dancer's Shoes #Demon Shoes #Leather Boots #Savage Boots #Beastly Boots #Mermaid Boots #Snakeskin Boots #Dragon Boots #Iron Boots #Gold Boots #Magic Boots #Hot Boots #Tidal Boots #Holy Boots #Magic Shoes #Frigid Boots #Coastal Boots #Sandy Boots #Grotto Boots #Cirrus Boots #Paladin's Shield #Bronze Shield #Iron Shield #Silver Shield #Gold Shield #Captain's Shield #Knightly Shield #Magicbane Shield #Rose Shield #Hero's Shield #Paladin's Shield #Doctor's Cape #Crusader's Cape #Cape #Long Cape #Damien's Cape #Short Cape #Swallow Tail #Angelic Wings #Demon Wings #Round Specs #Angler's Goggles #Stylish Specs #Black-Rimmed Glasses #Red-Rimmed Glasses #Classy Monocle #Mini Specs #Wild-Side Shades #Aquamarine Ring #Amethyst Ring #Topaz Ring #Ruby Ring #Sapphire Ring #Emerald Ring #Black-Onyx Ring #Diamond Ring #Charm #Durable Charm #Reinforced Charm #Philosopher's Stone #Lucky Charm #Claw Necklace #Savage Necklace #Beastly Necklace #Coral Necklace #Marine Necklace #Sea Necklace #Armor #ぼうぐ #ぼうぐ #ぼうぐ #ぼうぐ #ぼうぐ #ぼうぐ #ぼうぐ #ぼうぐ #ぼうぐ #ぼうぐ #ぼうぐ #ぼうぐ #ぼうぐ #ぼうぐ #ぼうぐ #ぼうぐ #ぼうぐ #ぼうぐ #ぼうぐ #Philosopher's Hat #Ares Circlet #Dragon-Whelp Head #Tiger Carp Helm #Plushling Hat #Elegant Headband #Frilly Headband #Ninja Headband #Rainbow Hood #Origin Island Cap #Shogun Helm #Lord's Helm #Officer's Helm #Sacred Hood #Freya's Helm #Valkyrie Helm #Minerva's Helm #Fafnir's Helm #Creator Helm #Rune Helm #Shadow Cap #Ares Cuirass #Origin Island Doublet #Sacred Robe #Freya's Mail #Valkyrie Mail #Minerva's Mail #Fafnir's Mail #Creator Cuirass #Rune Cuirass #Shadow Brigandine #Ares Guard #Origin Island Bottoms #Sacred Trousers #Freya's Skirt #Valkyrie Skirt #Minerva's Skirt #Fafnir's Leggings #Creator Leggings #Rune Leg Guards #Shadow Leg Guards #Philosopher's Robe #Inner Dragon #Plushling Costume #Elegant Dress #Cute-Ribbon Dress #Ninja Outfit #Rainbow Robe #Shogun Armor #Lord's Cuirass #Officer's Armor #Philosopher's Gloves #Ares Gauntlets #Dragon Claws #Plushling Hands #Ninja Bracers #Shogun Hand Guards #Lord's Hand Guards #Officer's Hand Guards #Sacred Hand Guards #Freya's Gauntlets #Valkyrie Gauntlets #Minerva's Gauntlets #Fafnir's Gloves #Creator Gauntlets #Rune Gauntlet #Shadow Gauntlets #Origin Island Gloves #Philosopher's Shoes #Ares Sandals #Dragon Stompers #Plushling Feet #Elegant Shoes #Cute Shoes #Ninja Tabi #Origin Island Boots #Shogun Tabi #Lord's Tabi #Officer's Tabi #Sacred Boots #Freya's Boots #Valkyrie Boots #Minerva's Boots #Fafnir's Boots #Creator Boots #Rune Boots #Shadow Boots #Aegis Shield #Ancient Shield #Ares Cape #Freya's Wings #Valkyrie Wings #Minerva's Wings #Sacred Cape #Dragon Wings #Double-Edged Stone #Destiny Charm #Furlin Fuzzband #Bandit Hood #Pam's Bandana #Danuta's Hat #Frilly Cap #Carrotella Head #Butler's Hat #Spirit's Hat #Snowman's Head #Pino's Hat #Furlin Head #Warrior's Head Armor #Buccaneer Headband #Celestial Hat #Goddess Hairpiece #Princely Crown #Festive Hat #Pirate King's Hat #Maajik General's Helm #Cursed Dragon Helm #Mystery Hat #Dragon King Helm #Sea Lord Helm #女ボチャ帽子 #Dark Sultan's Helm #Spirit King Helm #Leilah's Headdress #Pumpkin Head #Gold Dragon Head #Cacto Cabeza #Witch's Hat #Unknown Equipment #Festive Dress #Pirate King's Outfit #Maajik General's Outfit #Damien's Outfit #Mysterious Robe #Dragon King Armor #Sea Lord Armor #Men's Beachwear A #Dark Sultan's Armor #Spirit King Armor #Leilah's Dress #Pumpkin Costume #Gold Dragon Body #Cacto Suit #未知のそうび #Hermit's Outfit #Elder Sultan's Outfit #Yuelia's Outfit #Bandit Outfit #女ボチャドレス #Surf's Up Shirt #Lovestruck Swimwear #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #Miracle Gloves #Friendship Gloves #Treasure Gloves #Hermes Sandals #Millionaire's Shoes #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #Laura's Hat #未知のそうび #Blooming Cap #Men's Beachwear Hat A #Women's Beachwear Hat A #Surf's Up Shorts #Lovely Sarong #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #Companion Cape #Celestial Wings #Butler's Suit #Women's Beachwear A #Danuta's Outfit #Frilly Dress #Carrotella Costume #Pam's Dress #Spirit Dress #Snowman Costume #Pino's Outfit #Furlin Suit #Warrior's Garment #Buccaneer Costume #Celestial Outfit #Goddess Dress #Princely Suit #未知のそうび #Bandit Gloves #Pam's Gloves #Danuta's Gloves #Frilly Wristband #Carrotella Hands #Butler's Gloves #Spirit Arms #Snowman Hands #Pino's Gloves #Furlin Paws #Warrior's Hand Armor #Buccaneer Wristbands #Celestial Gloves #Goddess Gloves #Princely Arms #Festive Gloves #Pirate King's Arms #Maajik General's Gloves #Damien's Bangles #Spooktacular Arms #Dragon King Gauntlets #Sea Lord Gauntlets #女ボチャ手 #Dark Sultan's Gauntlets #Spirit King Gauntlets #Leilah's Gloves #Pumpkin Gloves #Gold Dragon Claws #Cacto Hands #未知のそうび #未知のそうび #Bandit Boots #Pam's Shoes #Danuta's Shoes #Frilly Shoes #Carrotella Boots #Butler's Shoes #Spirit Boots #Snowman Boots #Pino's Boots #Furlin Feet #Warrior's Boots #Buccaneer Shoes #Celestial Shoes #Goddess Heels #Princely Boots #Festive Shoes #Pirate King's Boots #Maajik General's Boots #Damien's Shoes #Mysterious Boots #Dragon King Boots #Sea Lord Boots #女ボチャ足 #Dark Sultan's Boots #Spirit King Boots #Leilah's Boots #Pumpkin Feet #Gold Dragon Feet #Cacto Zapatos #Fanciful Feet #未知のそうび #Dragon King Shield #Paladin's Pride #Mercenary's Pride #Hunter's Pride #Wizard's Pride #Miner's Pride #Woodcutter's Pride #Angler's Pride #Cook's Pride #Blacksmith's Pride #未知のそうび #Gold Dragon Wings #Maajik General's Cape #Damien's Cape #Warrior's Cape #Princely Cape #Dragon King Cape #Sea Lord Cape #Dark Sultan's Cape #Spirit King Cape #Plushling Backpack #Unknown Equipment #Unknown Equipment #Unknown Equipment #Unknown Equipment #Unknown Equipment #Unknown Equipment #Unknown Equipment #Carpenter's Pride #Tailor's Pride #Alchemist's Pride #Celestial Ring #Sun Ring #Moon Ring #Star Ring #未知のそうび #Monarch's Stone #Legendary Talisman #Goddess Blessing #Djinn Talisman #Tsunami Talisman #Demonic Necklace #Tidal Necklace #Elise's Talisman #Yuelia's Talisman #Noelia's Talisman #Beginner's Pickaxe #Bronze Pickaxe #Iron Pickaxe #Silver Pickaxe #Gold Pickaxe #Lava Pickaxe #Deepsea Pickaxe #Ancient Pickaxe #Mole Pickaxe #Solar Pickaxe #Beginner's Pickaxe #Worn Axe #Oak Axe #Pine Axe #Palm Axe #Sugar Axe #Sparkle Axe #Marine Axe #Giant's Axe #Goddess Axe #Great-Forest Axe #Worn Axe #Guppy Rod #Oak Rod #Pine Rod #Palm Rod #Sugar Rod #Famous Angler's Rod #Sandstorm Rod #Whirlpool Rod #Sea-Cloud Rod #Marine Rod #Guppy Rod #Fledgling's Hammer #Bronze Hammer #Iron Hammer #Silver Hammer #Gold Hammer #Super Hammer #Flame Hammer #Rockcrusher Hammer #Spark Hammer #Spirit Hammer #Fledgling's Hammer #Training Needle #Bronze Needle #Iron Needle #Silver Needle #Gold Needle #Fashionista's Needle #Hornet Needle #New-Wave Needle #Gothic Needle #Industry Needle #Haute Needle #Training Needle #Makeshift Saw #Oak Saw #Pine Saw #Palm Saw #Sugar Saw #Royal Saw #Sea Saw #Gold Saw #Ancient Saw #Master Saw #Makeshift Saw #Pretend Frying Pan #Bronze Frying Pan #Iron Frying Pan #Silver Frying Pan #Gold Frying Pan #Clam Frying Pan #Enchanted Frying Pan #Foreign Frying Pan #Hot Frying Pan #Pretend Frying Pan #Experimental Flask #Science Flask #Inventor's Flask #Bubbling Flask #Wisdom Flask #Sol Flask #Icicle Flask #Bolt Flask #Forbidden Flask #Miracle Flask #Experimental Flask #Tools #Tools #Tools #Tools #Tools #Tools #Tools #Tools #Tools #Tools #Tools #Tools #Tools #Tools #Tools #Tools #Tools #Tools #Tools #Tools #Giga Pickaxe #Demonic Pickaxe #Spirit Pickaxe #Giga Axe #Butterfly Axe #Meteor Axe #Giga Fishing Rod #Victory Fishing Rod #Star Fishing Rod #Giga Hammer #Clockwork Hammer #Star Smasher #Vintage Needle #Vogue Needle #Athena's Needle #Giga Saw #Plume Saw #Solar Saw #Ancient Frying Pan #Phoenix Frying Pan #Pan de Cuisine #Flask of Dawn #Big-Bang Flask #Yggdrasil Flask #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Unknown Tool #Woven Castele Rug #Royal Rug #Port-Town Rug #Ship-Deck Rug #Starry-Night Rug #Underworld Rug #Woven Castele Mat #Royal Mat #Port-Town Mat #Pirate Mat #Starry-Night Mat #Mat of Darkness #Veggie-Plot Rug #Wooden-Log Rug #Clover Rug #Leaf Mat #Rush Rug #Soccer Field #Simple Carpet #Simple Mat #Wizard's Trophy #Wooden Dining Table #Royal Dining Table #Tiled Dining Table #Pirate Dining Table #Starry-Night Table #Bloodthirsty Table #Wooden Low Table #Royal Low Table #Tiled Low Table #Pirate Low Table #Starry-Night Low Table #Occult Low Table #Forest Dining Table #Forest Low Table #White Dining Table #Black Dining Table #Pink Dining Table #Yellow Dining Table #Green Dining Table #Blue Dining Table #Wooden Chest #Royal Chest #Tiled Chest #Pirate Chest #Starry-Night Chest #Nightmare-Eating Chest #Wooden Cabinet #Royal Cabinet #Tiled Cabinet #Pirate Cabinet #Starry-Night Cabinet #Ominous Cabinet #Forest Chest #Forest Cabinet #Wooden Sofa #Royal Sofa #Port-Town Couch #Pirate Bench #Starry-Night Sofa #Treacherous Sofa #Forest Sofa #Wooden Bed #Royal Bed #Port-Town Bed #Pirate Berth #Starry-Night Bed #Nightmare Bed #Forest Bed #White Bed #Black Bed #Pink Bed #Yellow Bed #Green Bed #Blue Bed #Castele Curtains #Royal Curtains #Lace Curtains #Pirate-Ship Window #Starry-Night Curtains #Netherworldly Curtains #Forest Curtain #Simple Curtains #Traditional Castele Wall #Castle Wall #Plaster Wall #Al Maajikan Wall #Pirate-Ship Wall #Enchanted Wall #Blue-Sky Wall #Sunset Wall #Starlight Wall #Forest Wall #Wooden Wall #Concrete Wall #Simple Wall: White #Simple Wall: Black #Simple Wall: Peach #Simple Wall: Yellow #Simple Wall: Green #Simple Wall: Blue #Wooden Floor #Brick Floor #Castle Floor #Block Floor #Terra-Cotta Floor #Stone-Paved Floor #Marine Floor #Pirate-Ship Floor #Desert Floor #Cursed Floor #Unsettling Stone Floor #Grassy Floor #Sea Floor #Concrete Floor #Woodland Floor #Simple Floor: White #Simple Floor: Black #Simple Floor: Peach #Simple Floor: Yellow #Simple Floor: Green #Simple Floor: Blue #Umbrella Tree #Yucca #Lucky Cactus #Bushy Tree #Smiley Flower #Candle #Dark Sultan's Lamp #Flower-Ball Lamp #Scholar's Candle Stand #Dragon Skeleton #Teddy Bear #Cuddly Sea Turtle #Toy Camel #Big Bunny Plushie #Blacksmith's Trophy #Pirate Costume #Maajiknight Statue #Great Sword #Tailor's Trophy #Treasure Chest #Bottles #Miner's Trophy #Basket #Water Jug #Wooden Crate #Barrel #Cloth Bag #Carpenter's Trophy #Rubbish Bin #Book Stack #Scarecrow #Paladin's Trophy #Mercenary's Trophy #Angler's Trophy #Wonderful Bow Stand #Tree Stump & Axe #Cook's Trophy #Alchemist's Trophy #Hunter's Trophy #Woodcutter's Trophy #Castele Memento #Port Puerto Memento #Al Maajik Memento #Elderwood Memento #Terra Nimbus Memento #Lunares Memento #Fairy Doll #Imaginary Window #Secret Door #Patched Hole #Portrait of Erik #Portrait of Olivia #Portrait of Damien #World Map #Pirate Flag #Forest Lordfish Print #Bluescale Lordfish Print #Deepsea Lordfish Print #Bass of Darkness Print #High-Flying Fish Print #Swordfish Print #Volcanic Tuna Print #Coldwater Tuna Print #Golden Swordfish Print #Fish-for-Life Flag #Wooden Chair #Royal Chair #Port-Town Chair #Pirate Chair #Starry-Night Chair #Chair of Atonement #Forest Chair #Worn-Out Chair #White Chair #Black Chair #Pink Chair #Yellow Chair #Green Chair #Blue Chair #Custom Wooden Chair #Wooden Wardrobe #Royal Wardrobe #Port-Town Wardrobe #Pirate Wardrobe #Starry-Night Wardrobe #Otherworldly Wardrobe #Forest Wardrobe #＃カーソル #＃グリッド（屋根裏） #＃グリッド（古屋敷） #＃グリッド（ログハウス） #＃グリッド（豪邸） #＃グリッド（ポルト別荘） #＃グリッド（ダルス別荘） #＃グリッドカーソル #Spring Wreath #Heart Rug #Choco Mat #Snowman #Paddling Pool #プレゼント家具 #プレゼント家具 #プレゼント家具 #プレゼント家具 #プレゼント家具 #よびの家具 #よびの家具 #未知のかべ #未知のかべかけ #未知のテーブル #未知のマット #未知のカーテン #未知のゆか #よびの家具 #よびの家具 #Furlin-Shaped Rug #Flower-Petal Mat #Picnic Sheet #Puddle Mat #未知のマット #未知のマット #未知のマット #未知のマット #未知のマット #未知のマット #未知のマット #未知のマット #未知のマット #未知のマット #Floaty Table #Festive Dining Table #Cake Dining Table #Ghostly Party Table #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #Cloud Bed #Deck-Chair Bed #Vampire Bed #Choco Bed #Sleeping Dragon #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #Cloud Curtains #未知のカーテン #未知のカーテン #未知のカーテン #未知のカーテン #未知のカーテン #未知のカーテン #未知のカーテン #未知のカーテン #未知のカーテン #未知のカーテン #Resort Wall #Spooky Wall #Cookie Wall #Sakura Wall #未知のかべ #未知のかべ #未知のかべ #未知のかべ #未知のかべ #未知のかべ #未知のかべ #未知のかべ #未知のかべ #未知のかべ #Wafer Floor #未知のゆか #未知のゆか #未知のゆか #未知のゆか #未知のゆか #未知のゆか #未知のゆか #未知のゆか #未知のゆか #未知のゆか #Rainbow Lamp #Swimming Ring #Parasol Table #Coconut Palm #Pumpkin Lamp #Pumpkin Scarecrow #Santa Doll #Fireplace #Present Boxes #Festive Tree #Cherry Tree #Picnic Set #Hydrangea Planter #Frog Figure #Laundry #Pirate Cannon #Devilish Bathtub #Demonic Mirror #Pirate's Treasure Chest #Legendary Festive Tree #Rainbow Vase #Angelic Mirror #Plushy Cottage #Plushling Plushie #Portable Patio #Astral Window #Deepsea Window #Furlin Window #Demonic Tuna Print #Divine Fish Print #Lunares Decoration #Weather Doll #Poseidon Swordfish Print #未知のかべかけ #未知のかべかけ #未知のかべかけ #未知のかべかけ #未知のかべかけ #未知のかべかけ #未知のかべかけ #未知のかべかけ #未知のかべかけ #Furlin Chair #Dark Sultan's Throne #Dragon Chair #Dreamy Rocking Chair #Golden Goddess Statue #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #Furlin Wardrobe #Cookie Wardrobe #Unknown Wardrobe #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #未知のおくもの #Springwater #Mountain Springwater #Saltless Seawater #Forest Mushroom #Mountain Mushroom #Cave Mushroom #Truffle #Duffle #Healweed #Vitalweed #Cureweed #Lifeweed #Alcheweed #Legendweed #Arch Alcheweed #Ultima Alcheweed #Soulweed #Grassland Honey #Plateau Honey #Island Honey #Beef #Chicken Meat #Mutton #Dino Meat #Monster Meat #Dragon Meat #Castele Crucian #Castele Carp #Plains Sweetfish #Plains Eel #Elderwood Trout #Rainbow Trout #Black Bass #Catfish #Forest Lordfish #Cave Catfish #Parasol Fish #Sardine #Tuna #Squid #Prawn #Puffer Fish #Flying Fish #Cactus Fish #Bluescale Lordfish #Redgill #Magmafish #Lava Prawn #Smelt #Frosty Fish #Icy Squid #Deepsea Lordfish #Electric Eel #Desert Tuna #Sandfish #Bass of Darkness #Floaty Puffer Fish #Sky Sardine #High-Flying Fish #Puerto Bream #Sea Bream of Love #Sweetfish Pastry #Applefish #Ornamental Carp #Swordfish #Volcanic Tuna #Coldwater Tuna #Golden Swordfish #Pirate Carp #Evil Carp #Giant Castele Crucian #Giant Castele Carp #Giant Plains Sweetfish #Giant Plains Eel #Giant Elderwood Trout #Giant Rainbow Trout #Giant Black Bass #Giant Catfish #Giant Forest Lordfish #Giant Cave Catfish #Giant Parasol Fish #Giant Sardine #Giant Tuna #Giant Squid #Giant Prawn #Giant Puffer Fish #Giant Flying Fish #Giant Cactus Fish #Giant Bluescale Lordfish #Giant Redgill #Giant Magmafish #Giant Lava Prawn #Giant Smelt #Giant Frosty Fish #Giant Icy Squid #Giant Deepsea Lordfish #Giant Electric Eel #Giant Desert Tuna #Giant Sandfish #Giant Bass of Darkness #Giant Floaty Puffer Fish #Giant Sky Sardine #Giant High-Flying Fish #Giant Puerto Bream #Giant Sea Bream of Love #Giant Sweetfish Pastry #Giant Applefish #Giant Ornamental Carp #Giant Swordfish #Giant Volcanic Tuna #Giant Coldwater Tuna #Giant Golden Swordfish #Giant Pirate Carp #Giant Evil Carp #Applefish #Chicken Eggs #Royal Eggs #Magic Eggs #Big Egg #Blizzard Egg #Bigbeak Egg #Thunder Egg #Cows' Milk #Extra Creamy Milk #Grassy Plains Barley #Port Rice #Maajik Beans #Carrot #Potato #Daikon Radish #Cabbage #Bell Pepper #Eggplant #Tomato #Vine-Ripened Tomatoes #Broccoli #Onion #Pumpkin #Sweet Corn #Sweet Potato #Castele Apple #Rainbow Apple #Grassland Grapes #Jungle Bananas #Port-Town Orange #Southern Papaya #Desert Pear #Wild Kiwi #Heavenly Peach #Cave Strawberries #Beach Watermelon #Maajik Melon #Salt #Sugar #Red Peppercorns #Vinegar #Black Pepper #Butter #Ginger #Mustard #Wasabi #HP Potion #Superior HP Potion #Hi-HP Potion #Superior Hi-HP Potion #Healing Powder #Superior Healing Powder #Maxheal Dust #Superior Maxheal Dust #SP Potion #Superior SP Potion #Hi-SP Potion #Superior Hi-SP Potion #Energy Powder #Superior Energy Powder #Hi-Energy Powder #Sup. Hi-Energy Powder #Elixir #Superior Elixir #Spraylixir #Superior Spraylixir #Life Cure #Superior Life Cure #Panacea #Superior Panacea #Power Aid #Superior Power Aid #Power Spray #Superior Power Spray #Resistance Aid #Superior Resistance Aid #Resistance Spray #Superior Resistance Spray #Magic Aid #Superior Magic Aid #Magic Spray #Superior Magic Spray #Daredevil Aid #Superior Daredevil Aid #Charge-Up Aid #Superior Charge-Up Aid #Crit Aid #Superior Crit Aid #Poison Antidote #Superior Poison Antidote #Stun Antidote #Superior Stun Antidote #Mega Aid #Superior Mega Aid #Sleep Antidote #Superior Sleep Antidote #Pam's Candy #Mini Bomb #Superior Mini Bomb #Great Bomb #Superior Great Bomb #Poison Bomb #Superior Poison Bomb #Stun Bomb #Superior Stun Bomb #Sleep Bomb #Superior Sleep Bomb #Medium Bomb #Superior Medium Bomb #Love Bomb #Superior Love Bomb #Steak #Superior Steak #Chicken Kebab #Superior Chicken Kebab #Roast Mutton #Superior Roast Mutton #Well-Done Burger #Sup. Well-Done Burger #Juicy Burger #Superior Juicy Burger #Royal Hamburger #Superior Royal Hamburger #Winter Stew #Superior Winter Stew #Southern Stew #Superior Southern Stew #Monstrous Sauté #Superior Monstrous Sauté #T-Rex Leg #Superior T-Rex Leg #Monster Roast #Superior Monster Roast #Sautéed Dragon #Superior Sautéed Dragon #Bandit Steak #Superior Bandit Steak #Dreamy Steak #Superior Dreamy Steak #Chicken Delight #Superior Chicken Delight #Juicy Lamb #Superior Juicy Lamb #Saurus Leg #Superior Saurus Leg #Beastly Beef #Superior Beastly Beef #Dragon Steak #Superior Dragon Steak #Roast of Legend #Superior Roast of Legend #Campfire Roast #Superior Campfire Roast #Grilled Sweetfish #Superior Grilled Sweetfish #Grilled Eel #Superior Grilled Eel #Grilled Tuna Head #Sup. Grilled Tuna Head #Grilled Crucian #Superior Grilled Crucian #Rustic Trout #Superior Rustic Trout #Campfire Fish #Superior Campfire Fish #Tuna Sashimi #Superior Tuna Sashimi #Puffer Fish Sashimi #Sup. Puffer Fish Sashimi #Bream Sashimi #Superior Bream Sashimi #Dried Sandfish #Superior Dried Sandfish #Fish Soup #Superior Fish Soup #Red Soup #Superior Red Soup #Smelt Soup #Superior Smelt Soup #Seafood Stew #Superior Seafood Stew #Flying Fish Sushi #Superior Flying Fish Sushi #Sardine Pâté #Superior Sardine Pâté #Rice-Stuffed Squid #Sup. Rice-Stuffed Squid #Prawn Gratin #Superior Prawn Gratin #Swordfish Head #Superior Swordfish Head #Golden Fish Head #Sup. Golden Fish Head #Rustic Rainbow Trout #Sup. Rustic Rainbow Trout #Rustic Swordfish #Superior Rustic Swordfish #Fish Soup of Love #Sup. Fish Soup of Love #Tuna Sushi #Superior Tuna Sushi #Port-Town Gratin #Superior Port-Town Gratin #Desert Fish Stew #Superior Desert Fish Stew #Frosty Fish Stew #Superior Frosty Fish Stew #Fiery Fish Stew #Superior Fiery Fish Stew #Sashimi Set #Superior Sashimi Set #Sky Sashimi Set #Superior Sky Sashimi Set #Fancy Sashimi Set #Sup. Fancy Sashimi Set #Fluffy Omelet #Superior Fluffy Omelet #Royal Omelet #Superior Royal Omelet #Magical Omelet #Superior Magical Omelet #Giant Fried Egg #Superior Giant Fried Egg #Egg Roll #Superior Egg Roll #Mystical Roll #Superior Mystical Roll #Mushroom Quiche #Sup. Mushroom Quiche #Forest Quiche #Superior Forest Quiche #Pumpkin Quiche #Superior Pumpkin Quiche #Electro Egg on Rice #Sup. Electro Egg/Rice #Chicken & Egg on Rice #Sup. Chicken/Egg/Rice #Magical Pudding #Superior Magical Pudding #Honey Pudding #Superior Honey Pudding #Boiled Egg #Superior Boiled Egg #Fried Blizzard Egg #Superior Blizzard Egg #Finest Fluffy Omelet #Carrot Soup #Superior Carrot Soup #Tomato Soup #Superior Tomato Soup #Boiled Veggies #Superior Boiled Veggies #Corn on the Cob #Superior Corn on the Cob #Legendary Corn #Superior Legendary Corn #Magical Pie #Superior Magical Pie #Pumpkin Pie #Superior Pumpkin Pie #Pirate Gumbo #Superior Pirate Gumbo #Cabbage Rolls #Superior Cabbage Rolls #Hot Prawn Bisque #Sup. Hot Prawn Bisque #Dark Sultan's Stew #Superior Sultan's Stew #Sweet Potato Pie #Superior Sweet Potato Pie #Pumpkin Soup #Superior Pumpkin Soup #Vegetable Stew #Superior Vegetable Stew #Magical Honey Pie #Sup. Magical Honey Pie #Apple Juice #Superior Apple Juice #Summer Nectar #Superior Summer Nectar #Magical Milkshake #Sup. Magical Milkshake #Barley Juice #Superior Barley Juice #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #つかえるアイテム #Hot-Spring Bream #Giga Water #Hot-Spring Water #Fossil Mushroom #Gigaga Truffle #Goldweed #Hermit Carrot #Cherry Nectar #Ancient Nectar #Wild-Beast Meat #Mythical Meat #Giga Catfish #Kissylips Angelfish #Fossilfish #Rainbow Sunfish #Demonic Tuna #Divine Fish #Penguin Eggs #Golden Egg #Boiled Bamboo Shoot #Heavenly Asparagus #Angelic Remedy #Superior Angelic Remedy #Miracle #Superior Miracle #Luck Potion #Superior Luck Potion #Berserk Potion #Superior Berserk Potion #Divine Mist #Superior Divine Mist #Strength Candy #Vitality Candy #Dexterity Candy #Intelligence Candy #Focus Candy #Luck Candy #Fluffy Roast #Superior Fluffy Roast #Valorous Kebab #Superior Valorous Kebab #Heavenly Feast #Superior Heavenly Feast #Rainbow Paella #Superior Rainbow Paella #Dark Giant Stew #Superior Dark Giant Stew #Fossil Sashimi Set #Sup. Fossil Sashimi Set #Hot-Spring Egg #Superior Hot-Spring Egg #Mushroom Medley #Super Mushroom Medley #Glorious Dinner #Superior Glorious Dinner #Goddess Frappé #Superior Goddess Frappé #Hermit's Drink #Superior Hermit's Drink #Rainbow Gelato #Superior Rainbow Gelato #Giant Hot-Spring Bream #Giant Giga Catfish #Giant Kissylips Angelfish #Giant Fossilfish #Giant Rainbow Sunfish #Goddess Carp #Giant Goddess Carp #Poseidon Swordfish #未知の魚 #未知の魚 #未知の魚 #未知の魚 #Remote Island Honey #Giant-Beast Meat #Golden Apple #Galaxy Apple #Love Orb #Bravery Orb #Wisdom Orb #Divine Bomb #Superior Divine Bomb #Demonic Bomb #Superior Demonic Bomb #Heavenly Burger #Divine Soup #Golden Omelet #Lunares Pie #Finest Hot-Spring Egg #Ghastly Stew #Sea Lord Set #Dragon Spice #Demon Shark Fin #Ghost Meat #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #Superior Heavenly Burger #Superior Divine Soup #Superior Golden Omelet #Superior Lunares Pie #極上　未知のアイテム #Superior Ghastly Stew #Superior Sea Lord Set #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #極上　未知のアイテム #Castele Copper #Plains Iron #Port Puerto Silver #Al Maajik Gold #Platinum Ore #Magma Ore #Marine Ore #Magic Ore #Celestial Ore #Aquamarine #Topaz #Ruby #Amethyst #Emerald #Sapphire #Black Onyx #Diamond #Special Topaz #Yellow Stone #Blue Stone #Purple Stone #Dragon Leg Bone #Dragon Vertebrae #Dragon Skull #Minty Ore #Quality Minty Ore #Sandstone #Oak Log #Pine Log #Palm Log #Sugar Log #Desert Log #Fir Log #Mangrove Log #Starry Log #Skytree Log #Fire Log #Wind Log #Water Log #Earth Log #Elder Oak Log #Elder Pine Log #Elder Palm Log #Elder Sugar Log #Elder Desert Log #Elder Fir Log #Elder Mangrove Log #Elder Starry Log #Elder Skytree Log #Special Elder Oak Log #Pine Nuts #Sugar Nuts #Palm Nuts #Giant Tree Nuts #Celestial Leaf #Dandelion Puff #Sunny Puff #Angelic Puff #Straw Thread #Silk Thread #Marine Thread #Flax Thread #Pink-Silk Thread #Starry Thread #Sheep Fleece #Goat Fleece #Golden-Sheep Fleece #Black-Goat Fleece #Woven-Straw Fabric #Dandelion Cotton #Wool #Silk #Sunny Cotton #Cashmere #Marine Silk #Linen #Flare Wool #Pink Silk #Black Cashmere #Angelic Cotton #Stardust Linen #Fine Feather #Glossy Feather #Coal-Black Feather #Snow-White Feather #Evil Wings #Little Shell #Durable Shell #Rainbow Shell #Antidote Berries #Antistun Berries #Rejuvenating Berries #Wake-Up Berries #Apple Appliqué #Fairy Appliqué #Shield Appliqué #Hero Appliqué #Princess Appliqué #Pirate Appliqué #Dragon Appliqué #Royal Appliqué #Little Tail #Big Tail #Beast Tail #Animal Hide #Beast Hide #Monster Hide #Fish Scales #Snake Scales #Dragon Scales #Magic Powder #Demonic Powder #Spiritual Powder #Animal Claws #Hard Claws #Sharp Claws #Deadly Claws #Animal Fang #Thick Fang #Strong Fang #Sturdy Fang #Turtle Shell #Thick Shell #Timeworn Shell #Ancient Shell #Pretty Coral #Stunning Coral #Glittering Coral #Vivid Coral #Suspicious Object #Mysterious Object #Curious Object #Unknown Life-Form #Poison Powder #Stun Powder #Sleep Powder #Combustible Powder #Green Gel #Blue Gel #Yellow Gel #Red Gel #Purple Gel #Black Gel #Pink Gel #King Gel #Green Cactus #Yellow Cactus #Pink Cactus #Giant Claws #Giant Fang #Giant Scale #Giant Tail #Giant Horn #Rainbow Feather #Frosty Feather #Lightning Feather #Dangerous Object #Moon Cluster #Star Cluster #Sun Cluster #Animal Droppings #Monster Dung #Castele Bloom #Port Puerto Bloom #Al Maajik Bloom #Running Flower #Lucky Flower #Energizing Flower #Marriage Rose #Happy Daisy #Yellowbell #Greenbell #Bluebell #Blackbell #Redbell #Whitebell #Common Grasshopper #White Butterfly #Royal Grasshopper #Yellow Butterfly #Scarab Beetle #Rhino Beetle #Dragonfly #Iron Stag Beetle #Second-Best Beetle #Stained-Glass Butterfly #Steel Stag Beetle #Champion Beetle #Fire Mana #Water Mana #Earth Mana #Wind Mana #Light Mana #Shadow Mana #Criticaline #Guardine #Tool-Upgrade Stone #Attack-Upgrade Stone #Magic-Upgrade Stone #Qualitine #M. Def.-Upgrade Stone #Def.-Upgrade Stone #Focus Gem #Energizing Stone #Bronze Ingot #Iron Ingot #Silver Ingot #Gold Ingot #Platinum Ingot #Magma Ingot #Marine Ingot #Magic Ingot #Celestial Ingot #Fire Shard #Wind Shard #Water Shard #Earth Shard #Dragon Shard #Fossil Shard #Evil Shard #Red Ingot #Oak Beam #Pine Beam #Palm Beam #Sugar Beam #Desert Beam #Fir Beam #Mangrove Beam #Starry Beam #Skytree Beam #Fire Beam #Wind Beam #Water Beam #Earth Beam #Sinister Branch #Beaver Beam #Forest Lordfish Moss #Subterranean Scales #Antenna Lantern #Dark Scales #Celestial Scales #Swordfish Fin #Volcanic Fin #Icy Scales #Golden Fin #Scrap Iron #Scrap Wood #Scrap of Cloth #Mysterious Rubbish #Burnt Food #Wooden Buttons #Metal Buttons #Seashell Buttons #Gemstone Buttons #Wonderful Buttons #Cute Ribbon #Fancy Ribbon #Wonderful Ribbon #Fluffy Ribbon #String #Leather String #Wonderful String #Sack of Copper #Sack of Silver #Sack of Gold #Sack of Treasure #Fire Mana + #Water Mana + #Earth Mana + #Wind Mana + #Criticaline + #Guardine + #Tool-Upgrade Stone + #Attack-Upgrade Stone + #Magic-Upgrade Stone + #Qualitine + #M. Def.-Upgrade Stone + #Def.-Upgrade Stone + #Focus Gem + #Energizing Stone + #そざい #そざい #そざい #そざい #そざい #そざい #そざい #そざい #そざい #そざい #そざい #そざい #そざい #そざい #そざい #そざい #そざい #そざい #そざい #そざい #Chalk Ore #Dark Ore #Rare Metal #未知の鉱石 #未知の鉱石 #未知の鉱石 #未知の鉱石 #未知の鉱石 #Prism Jewel #Ancient Orb #Divine Stone #Dark Stone #Bismuth Ingot #Golem Fragment #未知の鉱石 #未知の鉱石 #未知の鉱石 #Gigaga Log #Divine Log #Giga Gigaga Log #Giant Divine Log #Millennial Branch #未知の樹木 #未知の樹木 #未知の樹木 #未知の樹木 #未知の樹木 #未知の樹木 #未知の樹木 #未知の樹木 #未知の樹木 #Ancient Nuts #Marshmallow Nuts #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #Special Gestures #Special Avatar Parts #未知のそざい #Divine Puff #Rainbow Thread #Sparkling-Sheep Fleece #Rainbow Linen #Divine Cashmere #Ancient Seashell #Divine Beast Skin #Vile Claws #Ancient Fang #Ancient Tail #Giant Beast's Horn #Mythical Beast's Scales #Ancient Dragon's Scale #Otherworldly Powder #Mysterious Artifact #Divine Bird's Feather #White Gel #Crab Claw #Crab Shell #Life-Force Cluster #Rainbow Mana #Rainbow Mana + #Soul Stone #Soul Stone + #Ancient Ingot #Demonic Ingot #Gigaga Beam #Divine Beam #Yggdrasil Branch #Otherworldly Fin #Divine Fish Moss #Sack of Secret Treasure #Ancient Emerald #Mystical Sapphire #Star Diamond #Creator Appliqué #Otherworldly Leaf #Divine Berries #Exquisite Feather #Cruel Fang #Ancient Coral #Queen Gel #Cursed Tail #Evil Claws #Mad Beast's Fang #Crystal Scale #Black-Crab Shell #Angelic Butterfly #Demonic Grasshopper #Ancient Stone #Ancient Stone + #Berserk Stone #Berserk Stone + #Spell Stone #Spell Stone + #Protection Stone #Protection Stone + #Divine Ribbon #Divine Buttons #Giga String #Goddess Bead #Divine Powder #Golden Dung #Gold Lunares Coin #Silver Lunares Coin #Divine Breath Orb #Element Zero #チケット① #チケット② #チケット③ #Cherrybell #Ancient Flower #Crimson Scales #Bone Dragon Horn #Wicked Bird Feather #Magic-Power Orb #Pumpkin Buttons #Fortified Shell #Horror String #Gold Shard #Cherry-Blossom Orb #Wild Horn #Happiness Ribbon #Pastel Cotton #Cloud Cashmere #Sorcery Orb #Ghost Shell #Dream Shard #Flower Buttons #Sorcery Powder #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #未知のそざい #Dragon Horse Saddle #Unicorn Saddle #Deer Saddle #Marine Horse Saddle #Sky Tortoise Saddle #Crab Saddle #Sultan's Horse Saddle #Ghost Horse Saddle #Alpaca Saddle #未知のそざい #World Map #Ophelia's Letter #Pam's Storage Key #Finest Hot-Spring Egg #Great Compendium #Pam's Candy #Hootwink Feather #Café Apple #King Erik's Letter #Olivia's Letter #Damien's Letter #Goddess Compass #Goddess Deck Wheel #Goddess Anchor #Pretty Shard #Mountain Pass Key #Great Pirate's Journal #Goddess Cookbook #Terra Nimbus Floatstone #Keepsake Floatstone #Goddess Cog #Found Amethyst #Doomstone #Apple Pie #Rope Ladder #Royal Pass #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #未知のアイテム #Killer Bunny #Black Panther #Killer Bear #Killer Horn #Taurus #Fanged Ape #Behemoth #Chimera #Gigante #Silverfang #Lord of the Dead #Desert Tyrant #Ferociousaurus #Shadowsaurus #Great Serpent #King Cobra #Crocturtle #Turtanic #Radishella #Angry Zombie #Jellking #Spooky #Ice Spooky #Big Spooky #Desert Spooky #Sand Golem #Ironstone Golem #Lava Golem #Rocksalt Golem #Pickaxed Golem #Iron Golem #Gilded Golem #Moth Queen #Killer Bee #Eyes of Darkness #Bigbeak #Blizzard Bird #Shadow Bigbeak #Thunderbird #Napdragon #Shadow Dragon #Silver Dragon #Golden Dragon #Calamitus #Forest Wraith #Earth Wraith #Sea Wraith #Blaze Wraith #Gale Wraith #Lightning Wraith #Bandit Leader #Outlaw Leader #Sulfur #Sparkling Topaz #Strifestone #Golem Stone #Gold Stone #Oasis Gemstone #Toolstone #Pure Gemstone #Divine Toolstone #Incandescent Gemstone #Divine Powerstone #Mountain Gemstone #Blessed Rock #Seadrop #Skyrock #Skylight #Ancient Rock #Ancient Darkness #Giant Fossil #Dragon Scab #Dark Heart #Fire Elemental Rock #Wind Elemental Rock #Water Elemental Rock #Earth Elemental Rock #Great Oak Tree #Great Palm Tree #Great Pine #Great Fir Tree #Great Mangrove #Great Skytree #Great Desert Tree #Great Sugar Tree #Great Elderwood Tree #Sinister Tree #Celestial Tree #Sacred Fire Tree #Sacred Wind Tree #Sacred Water Tree #Sacred Earth Tree #Forest Lordfish #Swordfish #Volcanic Tuna #Coldwater Tuna #Bluescale Lordfish #Deepsea Lordfish #Bass of Darkness #Golden Swordfish #High-Flying Fish #Plains Bear #Carrotella #Great Starry Tree #Ancient Divine Tree #Giga Gigaga Tree #Divine Fish #Demonic Tuna #Divine Stone #Dark Stone #Rainbow Wraith #Heaven Bird #Dark Gigante #Ancient Dragon #Killertaur #Demon Master #Crystal Dragon #Giant Crab #Darkzine #Blazine #Gustine #Aquazine #Sea Mare #Divine Guardian #Dark Giant #Blood Demon #Giant Mimic #Antiquesaurus #Grand Marinetaur #Medusa #Deadly Medusa #Shadow Gargoyle #Crabby Paladin #Heavy Guardian #Jellqueen #Gustilion #Aqualion #Blazilion #Immortal Carrotty #Strongtaur #Ancient Napdragon #Lord of the Cursed #Typhoon Bird #Pumpking #Poseidon Swordfish #Millennial Tree 27.8 MB for 8 language (japanese, english, german, italy, spanish, ..., ..., ...) ..... Category:Blog posts